


breathe me

by thelovelies (orphan_account)



Series: death and bloodstreams [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), andrew garfield - Fandom, dane dehaan - Fandom, harry osborn - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, TASM2, The amazing Spider Man 2, dane dehaan - Freeform, harry osborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warm me up--<br/>and breathe me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me

"breathe me"  
harry whispers into peter's ear  
peter cannot fill up his lungs

harry's lips leave peter's ear  
and peter touches it  
and blood comes back with his hand

and peter looks at his lover  
and harry's smile is full of a christmas lie  
peter stands as harry falls  
and peter bends down to harry's dying smile  
he kisses the elder

and harry's last breath  
is blown into peter's mouth  
and he knows

**Author's Note:**

> i love prompts  
> so if you want to leave me one  
> my tumblr is ayebluecanary
> 
> {the christmas part is referring to the red [blood] and green [disease on harry's skin] and the fact that christmas is a time of birth and harry is dying, hence the lie}


End file.
